Krepostvya
Krepostvya (or Крепоствя in the local spelling) is a village on the eastern edges of the territory controlled by the Knights of the Sword. It was originally an old fortress guarding a principle trade route between Novgorod and Kiev that the Sword Brethren claimed as their own. After Krepostvya firmly became a settlement of the Sword Brethren, more people took up roots in the area and the town formed around the old castle until it became what it is now. Naturally, it was not long for Cainites to come to Krepostvya. It lies along a prominent trade route and sits on land that is highly contested between the Fiefs of the Black Cross and the Voivodates. Because of this, the local Court is filled with a great deal of tension. City Information ; The City * Distinctive Locations * Laws of the Land ; The Residents * Local Cainites * Well-known Ghouls * Werewolves History Krepostvya was a fortress before it was a town. Nobody truly knows who originally built Krepostvya Castle or how long it has sat where it is, but it has long been a landmark along the trade route from Kiev to Novgorod. Because of its strategic location, it has been held by many residents who claimed it as their own and, slowly, the castle keep grew into the impressive edifece that now sits atop the peak and looks down upon the town below. The first real organized force that claimed Krepostvya Castle were the Livonian Brothers of the Sword, intent were they to guard the trade routes for the faithful peoples of Christiandom. It was early in the thirteenth century, shortly after their founding, that they took it. The fortress was largely abandoned at the time for unknown reasons. Unknown to the mortal residents, that is. A bulwark against bandits and raiders, more people were drawn to the summit of Krepostvya Castle where they settled in and formed the town that is still growing. With so much activity developing, it was only a matter of time before the activity drew the attention of the fortresses supposed original occupant, Vladimir. The elder Cainite had long inhabited Krepostvya Castle and claimed it as his own, despite the mortals that believed it to be theirs. Recently, he had fallen into the sleep of torpor but remained guarded by his mortal guardians. When Krepostvya began to grow into more than just a fortress, Vladimir stirred and was awoken from his deep slumber. He immediately began to take control of prominent mortals whom he used to establish a local nobility, which forced the Sword Brethren from the keep which was now occupied by Krepostvya's ruling family. Despite their ejection from the main fortress, the Sword Brethren seemed content to inhabit a smaller structure on one of the nearby hills. They raised no alarm at the sudden formation of the town's rulers and it is highly likely that if they had, Vladimir would have quelched their interests in favor of his own. In fact, there is no evidence to suggest that this is not exactly what had happened. The town continues to grow and prosper, beholden to little more than themselves as both Cainite and Kine work to hold their own against the power of nations that would claim them. Geography Krepostvya is located on the Eastern edges of the territory claimed by the Sword Brethren where it borders Kievan Rus. It lies nestled in one of the few foothills of the area alongside both the river and trade route that makes it a strategic location. The fortress is built into the largest peak of the hills that make up Krepostvya with the second largest peak playing host to the finest homes in the town with its peak bearing a subsidiary castle which the Sword Brethren now occupy as their primary holding and the third prominent peak remaining mostly barren except for the Anglesk Monastery which overlooks the town. The harbor is guarded on either side by the Opekun Towers and the town itself is built around several natural defenses that make in difficult to get into the city through anything but the Chernyi Vorot or Black Gate which guards the city entrance. The fortress itself, in addition to being nearly impossible to access from anything but the road leading from its summit to the castle gates, is blocked off by the Suverennyi Vorota or Sovereign Gates. Located in the central-most part of town is Bolshoy Stadion (Great Stadium) which plays host to the lords of the town when they must address the people. It is one of Krepostvya's most prominent and newly developed features.